Bloodlust
by HeartlessDaemon
Summary: Kiryu reflects on the past. He recalls screams and agony. He remembers the torture he forced himself to love. He dredges up memories of his misery. For too long, he has stored the pain, and wants to share it with the one responsible. Kiryu x Yusei -Lemon


Myriad shards of glass littered the dusty floor. The wooden floor was cracked and riddled with splinters. Boards were neatly lined at the window against a ragged curtain. The room was dark. Enough light peered through the cracks at the window to see the most ghastly of figures. The chill pierced my flesh, as did the crystals and splinters underfoot. I didn't mind, though. I was going to enjoy my reward, just like every other night.

In my hands was a man in a black top. He was unconscious.

'You know, I've learnt to enjoy what they put me through.' I whispered in his ear. 'You'll love it too. I'll force you to, Yusei.' My eyes rolled backwards in aberration. The man's body was well-built, slim but muscular. He had erratic black hair with lightning highlights.

I carefully lowered Yusei on the debris. Licking my lips, I pulled his arm up and bound him to a set of shackles – one, then the other. He was chained to the ceiling, dangling limply. '_That's right. You're helpless, just like I once was._'

I remembered his voice. '_No! Kiryu I came here to save you!_' I didn't need to be saved. What I needed was to inflict wounds equal to those _they_ inflicted on me. Pain was my only friend; my love for those years. Imposing this misery on Yusei was bliss, my only form of release. I craved for suffering.

I stormed outside, slamming the door shut. I needed the pain, whether it was my own or his. A glint of silver captured my attention. I knelt down to pick up a knife in the darkness. Impulsively, I ran the tip along my arm. A pale crimson line remained on my skin. Tears dripped from my eyes.

Memories flooded into my mind.

'_I'm Kiryu Kyosuke, leader of Team Satisfaction.' I said with a confident smile. 'Satisfy me.' I whirled the cufflink above my head and pitched it at the other leaders duel disk. It locked. Within minutes, he was defeated and his disk was destroyed. We had conquered another zone._

Team Satisfaction was all I had back in Satellite. Yusei, Crow, Jack and I formed a group. We aimed to make the best out of what we had in this area by defeating other duel gangs. We were undefeatable. Soon, all of Satellite was ours.

'Heh,' I mumbled, running my tongue against the fresh cut. Another scene of the play appeared.

'_What do you mean?' I exclaimed._

'_I'm leaving. I've had enough.' Crow turned away._

'_We can't stop here! What about the stragglers? We're Team Satisfaction! We need to control the whole of Satellite! Jack, Yusei! Help me out here!'_

'_I'm leaving too,' replied Jack._

'_Yusei?'_

_Yusei stood aside me, silent. Crow and Jack walked away._

I dug my teeth into the cut, chuckling. A sweet flavour flowed onto my tongue. It was like back then. More pain, more pleasure.

_I stood alone. The shrill sirens pierced my eardrums. They came to take my achievement. Security was scouring the area in search of any duellists. Flashes of light and a roar of engines interrupted the rhythm of rain. My clothing was soaked. I wondered where the others were. We met, then ran, ignoring the intensity of the cold._

_The lights were approaching. An officer on a motorcycle rode towards me. With a grunt, I gripped on a broken ladder and threw myself behind him._

Eyes closed, I lapped the blood. I lost everything else that night and gained something else.

_Dashes of red fluid drenched my clothing. It was splattered on my face, dripping as it mingled with the frozen rain. At my feet was the officer, blood pooling underneath. Silence ensued as I watched the beautiful scene._

_Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I turned, albeit too slowly._

_Two other officers bludgeoned me. I crumpled in agony. The pain spread. They forced me through the storm to a van. I noticed a familiar figure, his shoulder being patted by an officer._

'_Yusei! You sold me out? You betrayed me?' I flailed to no avail._

_I was thrown in the van. I tried to crawl out, but they slammed the door. I realised that Yusei was truly a traitor. It was too late._

'You killed me that night, Yusei.' I learnt to enjoy pain. It was my drug, my release, my love for those years. The guards abused me. I had to relish it; otherwise, my soul would have perished. I relented to the suffering; allowed it to be a part of me.

I licked the rest of the liquid off my arm.

Faintly, a jingle of chains sounded. Yusei was awake and was mine. I wanted him to feel the same agony in the heart. Every night, I tortured him. His yells and whimpers were a perfect tune. It was my turn to manipulate, and I wasn't willing to let this chance slip by.

Stealthily, I slipped towards the room hiding the knife behind my back. I gently pushed the door aside, creating a soft creak. He yanked at his chains. Firmly tethered to the wall, he tried to back away. It struck me again. I longed to drain him of his blood, being and very soul. I wanted a taste of his delicious flesh and the red substance beneath. I wanted to shove my hatred into him. It drove me crazy. I needed to inflict pain. In my bloody trance, I leaned towards the cowering Yusei.

Too weak to reply, Yusei lifted his head with a croak. Tears glimmered in his sapphire eyes. Shaking, his body became limp.

My lips twisted into a smirk as I dangled the knife in front of his eyes. I snatched his hair as he tried to jerk his gaze elsewhere. He shivered. Slowly, I parted his cracked lips with my frozen fingers. He twitched but didn't resist.

'Yes, that's the way...' I whispered, probing further into his slimy mouth.

Back arched, Yusei sputtered. He uttered a brief cry as I inserted the knife, edge pointing towards me, down his throat. I chuckled. The silver flowed into his mouth before becoming enveloped by his lips. He gagged, twitching. He was at my command, under my complete control. Fingering the handle, I asked, 'Do you deserve this?'

Yusei's eyes melted shut. 'Y...Yes,' he rasped, threads of red fluid dribbling from his mouth. 'I deserve this.'

Oh, I loved to puppet him by forcing his every nerve to burn. Handle in my grasp, I carefully dragged the edge of the knife around. Blurting out a sloppy scream, he shuddered. I wiped a finger with his blood and touched it to my tongue.

'You taste good,' I growled. Another pang in the gut signalled me. In a frenzied bloodlust, I tugged the blade from his mouth. I plunged my tongue into his pool of blood.

He produced a muffled cry as he obediently kissed me back. His tongue was weak. Unsatisfied, I pinched his nose. Yusei trembled. I continued to ravage his mouth, tasting every drop of his rich blood. The strong scent of his vital fluid filled my senses. It was pure ecstasy. Both of us were locked together in a frenzied embrace of pain, hatred and love. I closed my eyes, shifting my head to the side. The lack of oxygen caused me to disintegrate from within. I loved it. The agony stemmed from my chest and spread to the rest of my body. Yusei could also feel it, from how his body convulsed.

Yusei shakily pulled away. Several bloody strands of saliva formed and snapped between our mouths. Yusei turned his head away, panting. His entire body was listless.

'This pain...' I uttered, short of breath, 'It's beautiful, isn't it?' With a silent smirk, I pressed my knife to his collarbone.

Yusei's chest rapidly rose and fell. I dug the tip of the blade further into his skin. He gasped. I slowly ran the blade down his left side, through his clothing. Screaming, he spat thick drops of saliva and blood at my face. I loved to see him suffer. The slicing was uneven; I could hear light shearing sounds as I met resistance from his flesh.

'Just like I was back in the facility.' I said, tossing his shirt aside. 'Nothing but an object.'

Yusei didn't respond, due to the wound in his throat. A stream of red trickled down the gash on his body. I lowered myself, licking the hot wound from the bottom up. My tongue slipped into the cut. He thrashed around. I held firmly to his hips and continued to drain the fluid.

'You're truly luscious,' I breathed, stopping at his nipple. I enveloped it with a wet tongue, pressing my slimy mouth against it.

Yusei emitted a brief squeak. I closed my teeth around the nipple, sucking on it and the wound. He produced a small moan. Tears began to drip from him. I latched onto him. With a dull snap, the chains shattered. We fell to the floor. Yusei landed on his back. My shirt and cape dragged against the wall, pulling them to my upper torso. He screamed, flailing, attempting to free himself from my grasp.

'Enjoy it.' I removed Yusei's belt and pants, throwing them aside. I rolled him onto his chest, embedding more fragments of glass and wood into him. He continued to lash at me. I was stronger than he was. I pinned his body down with my own, rubbing clothed the bulge in my pants against his lower back.

Yusei relaxed. Sighing, he collapsed. 'Fine, do what you want with me. I give up. Take my mind away...'

I won. He was truly mine to enjoy. 'I think I'll torture you for a little longer.' I wound a rusted chain around his neck and pulled.

Yusei wheezed, giving me a sudden shove. He rolled me onto my back. Several stinging sensations entrenched themselves into my back, into my bare skin. _Just like back then_. It aroused me. I flexed my fingers, eyeing my pointed nails.

'Mmmmm...' I growled, piercing the meat at the top of his spine. Simultaneously, Yusei turned, torso facing mine.

Yusei screamed. His body collapsed, warm chest sliding against mine from the blood. His breath quivered. Trembling, he pressed his tongue into my mouth. Eyes hazy, he swirled it around mine. A strong taste swished around in his saliva. I bit his tongue and raked my nails down his spine. Yusei gave a faint groan. He discarded my shirt and cloak.

'You love it too, don't you?' I released Yusei's tongue and loosened the chain.

'Kiryu...' hissed Yusei, 'You bastard...' He pathetically tossed the chain aside. A thin sheen of sweat shone on his shivering body. Another strike of bloodlust told me one thing.

I threw Yusei's back to the ground. As he screamed, I straddled him and snapped my jaws around the top of his neck. The familiar taste flooded my mouth once more. I sucked on the wound, draining as much of his vital liquid as possible. Yusei gave a throaty moan. I produced a slurred laugh.

It was unbearable. I needed to indulge myself in his body. Yusei's every manoeuvre enticed me to slip off the edge into a torrent of bliss. I slashed and tore his pants off. Speedily, I separated my mouth from his blood, leaving a trail of saliva on his chest. I bit his underwear and slid it to his knees.

Yusei gasped at the sudden cold. I trailed my nails from his chest to his pelvic area. I felt his well-defined muscle as his panicked breath made his body quake. My nails were bloody. He was scrumptious, and he was mine. I pressed his waist into the ground and scraped my teeth against his erection. He sniffled, then wailed.

From his quivers, I could tell Yusei wanted to move. He was too sore, too stunned, too aroused to stop me. I continued scratching his cock. Sensing something, I slashed at the darkness. A drowned scream told me I sliced his arm.

Yusei issued a gurgling moan. I engulfed him. Eyes tightly shut, I began to kiss, bite and suck his erection. He tasted divine. Focusing more, I bounced my head up and down. I laved his appendage, taking in as much as I could.

'Kiryuuuuu...' Yusei squeaked. In a mere whisper, he said my name again. 'Kiryu... Kiiryuu...'

'Aaaah...' I continued to drain him of his mouthwatering secretion. 'Mmmm...'

Yusei was spread-eagle on the floor. A frenzied shake from him expelled a stream of bittersweet liquid into my cavern. I distanced my mouth. I levelled my hips with his. Thick white fluid dripped from the corners of my mouth, mixing with the blood on his chest. A film of sweat covered us. We both panted. Twin lines of tears trailed down his stained face.

Gazing into Yusei's eyes, I realised one thing. He was incredibly aroused, just like I was. I wanted to throw him off the precipice. I wanted to drag him down. He yielded to me. I lowered myself onto his slimy chest. His warmth, his body, his flavour was insane. I undid my belt and dragged the rest of my clothing off.

Driven by bloodlust, I slipped my tongue into Yusei's mouth again. Our saliva twined his blood and semen together. He tasted so juicy and succulent. My eyes fluttered shut.

I pushed into his opening. I jammed it in. It hurt, but the sharp pain was rapture. His heat enveloped me. 'Mmmmmmmm... aah...' His entrance was small. The friction and pain forced me to moan.

Yusei could only hyperventilate with short and shallow breaths in my ear. He was at my control. His torture was my bliss.

A burning wave of titillation coursed under my skin. He bucked, but was too weak to resist. I rammed into him, once, twice... 'Oooohhhhh...' I went deeper and harder every time.

'Not so strong now, aren't you?' I taunted, still assaulting him. I carefully slit Yusei's left pectoral. I replaced the knife with my hungry, eager mouth. My tongue slid into the gash. The liquid trickled to his abdominals, where our skin met.

Yusei sharply wheezed. He arched his back, magnifying my push. Relentless, I continued to extend into him.

'Aah... Mmm... Yusei...' I cried. I wanted more, but I was close.

We slid against each other with every thrust. This was pure pleasure. Just like how they drove me to madness, I forced Yusei to insanity. He wrapped his bleeding arm around my lower back. The wet blood, pain and ecstasy were perfect.

'Aaaahhhhh... Kiryu...'

A rhythm of screams, moans and hisses matched my thrusts.

'Yuuuuseiiii... mmmmm...'

Our tension accumulated. Yusei wailed, repeatedly yelling my name.

'Kiryu! Kiryu! KIRYU!'

Then, I felt a gush of fluid flow out of me into Yusei. His walls constricted around me. Convulsing, he whimpered. The feeling of pure pleasure burnt my every nerve. It slowly faded as I rode it out.

I toppled onto him and the mess we made. An ache emerged in my entire body. We panted uncontrollably. We were drained. My senses diminished with one thought.

'_Bloodlust is my only true desire, and I can finally fed it.'_


End file.
